I run so far away
by DBlitz
Summary: Tommy just doesn't have a right day when he has to run away from all this stuff! *Featuring the song I ran* Rated for Mild Language...Please R&R ^_^


This is a parody for Vice City! I don't own Rockstar.....or Grand Theft Auto.  
  
And I ran........I ran so far away  
  
Tommy was walking down the block in a mailmans uniform, "I can't belive i'm a freaking mailman is this damn city" said Tommy as he sighed and opened a mailbox.  
  
Tommy was talking a short cut through the lawn and a old lady came out with a dog, "I'll teach you viggalantte youngins to walk across my tulp patches! Sick him Bart!" sqaulled the old lady.  
  
Tommy looked at her with a stern shocked face, "Hey look you old sack of shit, I'm just doing my job...you understand?"  
  
But with that the dog leaped off the porch and started chasing Tommy....  
  
~I ran music starts to play~  
  
*and I ran.....I ran so far away......I just.....run........I run all night all day*  
  
Tommy started sprinting down the street as the dog was stalking him with ease. The dog leaped and Tommy lunged a cross a intersection as the dog got hit by a passing Cheetah. Tommy puffed and puff as he saw a bunch of Diaz's men come out of the car.  
  
"Oh shit...."  
  
With that Tommy hopped on a Sanchez and drove off with Diaz's men chasing him with the Cheetah  
  
*And I ran.....I ran so far away......I just run......I run all night and day*  
  
Tommy drove by and saw a plank. He nailed the plank with his Sanchez and flew clear over the malibu. He landed on a flock of seagulls (lol get it?) and they watched as he killed their leader.  
  
Tommy looked at the angry gulls and he slumped his head against the handle bars, "Why the hell does this happen to me!" yelled Tommy as he drove off the roof with the gang of seagulls tailing him.  
  
He decided to lose them in the Washington Heights Mall. So Tommy took the bridge and started heading down the street passing Bunch Of Tools and Avery's Building Site. Tommy's Sanchez lost its breaks so he had one thing to do..Jump off. Tommy stood up and leaped off the bike just as it ran over a cop...  
  
Tommy looked at the body on the floor and started banging his fists against the concrete.  
  
"Hey you!" yelled a cop as he walked by and saw the dead police officer.  
  
Tommy grumbled and got up, he picked up the cops pistol and ran off with the police man runing after him.  
  
*And I ran.....I ran so far away.....I just run......I run all night and day*  
  
The cop started geting tired and slowed down. Tommy had him on the lose and he decided to lose him by stealing a Burito. He drove when a bunch of hookers walked by and one of them got run over. Tommy banged his head against the horn and jumped out of the Burito while trying to escape from the other 9 hookers with uzi's.  
  
"It was by accident you sluts!" yelled Tommy as he felt a uzi bullet go by his cheek. Tommy sighed and just continued runing down the ocean beach sidewalk.  
  
*And I ran.....I ran so far away.....I just run.....I run all night and day*  
  
Tommy decided to stop and take a break to catch a breath when he realized he had lost the hooker gang. Tommy decided to have a bannana near the bridge to Starfish Island when he dropped it on the road. He continued walking down the road until he heard something  
  
"Alright lets test this new tank we've been working on for 5 years" said a General who was siting in a jeep behind a tank that was rolling in the bridge.  
  
Tommy remebered he had left a banana peel on the road and smacked his forehead.  
  
"What? Whats that yellow thing....Oh no! It's a banana peeeee-"  
  
Splash.  
  
The tank sank to the sea and got run over atleast 100 times by passing boats until it sank to the bottom and blew up. The general and the officers got enraged and realized it was Tommy.  
  
Tommy started huffing and puffing while runing to the hyman condos "I did your mom you poor bastard!" said Tommy as he got into the elevator and appeared on the roof.  
  
Tommy had a smirk on his face as he pulled out his new sniper scope rifle, "Lets have some target practice fun" said Tommy as he leaned over the railing of the building.  
  
Bang! Crr..Chik...Bang Bang Bang!  
  
Tommy gave a maniacle laughed as he looked for another target. Tommy decided to test molotov's as he walked to the other edge, Tommy took one step closer as he slipped on a body armor, accidently throwing the molotov down the building.  
  
Tommy yelled as he hit his head against the concrete "Who the fuck leaves body armor in a condo!" spat Tommy as he looked around the floor for his Molotov..."Uh-oh" said Tommy as he heard a Police Maverick fly by.  
  
Boom.  
  
Tommy peered over the rooftop and saw a flaming chopper crash down into the recording studio's, "Oh great...I kill Love Fist and a Cop Chopper in one day, How lucky am I?" said Tommy as he quickly sprinted into his Maverick, conviently locacted a top the Hyman Condos! (A small tip for VC Players)  
  
Tommy hopped in and strapped himself to the seat. He grabbed the controls and took flight. Tommy saw another police chopper and a Love Fist agency chopper, "Oh great" said Tommy.  
  
*And I ran......I ran so far away...I just run....* The maverick took flight and he steered it down the highway leading to the Escobar International Airport. Tommy turned the maverick around and saw a plane crash into the police and love fist choppers.  
  
He started laughing and took the plane to Washington Heights the place where this thing started, but Tommy didn't remeber.  
  
He got out of the maverick with a smirk on his face. Tommy turned around and walked down the street, "I finally got out of that hel-"  
  
The dog before growled and leaped at Tommy.  
  
*I couldn't get away.....*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Hey this is my first Vice City fic...so please Read and Review! ^_^ 


End file.
